Ghost Knight
Lucas Wright (born March 7, 2004)1, better known as Ghost Knight, is a former member of the ancient ninja clan/paramilitary organization, the Wolves and an a member of the Team. Personality With Lucas having grown up hard, experiencing a lot of traumatic things at a rawer age than most, he had to adapt to his surroundings. In complete perspective, he collectively gathered himself into a tightly compact shell and relatively hardened to block any articulate, potential protrusions. With that being said, he developed a shell that deviated him from an innocent child to a street hardened one. With an abhorrence of the settings around him growing into a monstrosity, gradually building up inside the young man, his newfound anger drove him into a set way of doing things. He bottled that misguided energy up and that direct frustration turned him into a semi-maniac in his own way. On missions, he finds himself giving in to his provocative demons, seemingly taking it too far in the eyes of affluent teammates. That was when Luke used to actually give a rat's ass about what people thought about him and perceived him to be. Actually, the hero really doesn't mind the thoughts of others because they don't affect him. even in his adolescence. He is warm to people that he knows and he has actually managed to depend on. This is another difficult fact to process, with Lucas learning not to depend on many people since his youth. He really only depends on three people. His sole dependency could be registered as none other than the Uncle, his mentor and sole caretaker, Tigress, his technical mentor in the JL's eyes, and himself. When Luke was in his youth, he was used to being a the orphan. He was helpless, hopeless, a small yet able bodied boy in a man's tough, lessening world. So, he resorted to lashing out, retaliating against anybody whom he thought would do him wrong or was in the process there of. This hardened him into what he is presently, educating him on the current of the streets and how they were monopolized by organizations and their local leaders. This fuels him in his occupation today, leaning on this unwittingly to wage his own style of war on drugs and political corruption in the midst of Gotham City, and against the people who made him, and the organization that groomed him. The Wolves. Physical Appearance Luke can be easily described as big and grumpy. Standing at a intimidating 6'2" and at a whopping 200 pounds this boy is pretty much a cruiserweight. He's has been training physically for almost all of his life, and it shows. While his muscles are not as pronounced as they should be, but it is obvious that the boy is in peak physical condition. Thanks to the gene in his DNA that only really shows for the men of his family, he has golden eyes that blend well with his dark black hair, rich caramel skin, and a face that grew to be classically handsome with a noticeable scar going across his right eye, though he managed to retain his sight. His body is covered in various tattoos of various meanings, some tribal, for different organizations infiltrated and such. Lucas has 15% of his torso covered in scarred tissue. Because of his ties to the Comando Vermelho he has a tattoo behind his ear and the La sangrienta rosa crime family have the two roses on his chest. Along with Los hombres de los muertos (the dead men) in between the roses, along with a tattoo across his back that shows his connection to the Wolves.. With terror inscribed on the side of his left hand, and there's plenty more, just too many to name. The main thing people notice about him is he doesn't give the air of weakness. The boy looks tough as nails. It probably entirely boils down to his posture, the way he stands stiff like a soldier, or even his tendency to glare at people like they just insulted him. The is no one on Earth who moves quite like Luke. He has the sort of walk, and demeanor, that can be easily picked out whether he means for it to be that obvious or not. Because he worked through every fighting move until it was absolutely perfect when he was a child, Lucas moves in a very cold and calculated fashion. Every movement he makes is with purpose. Biography Use this section to give greater details about the character's life. Powers and Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Compared to most of his brethren, his personal style is very distinctive. Luke has skilled several fighting styles, specializing in ancient martial arts. His unique style is both unpredictable and dangerous. His unique fighting style is very acrobatic and heavily attack-oriented, primarily utilizing powerful sweeping kicks, aerial takedowns and lashing attacks with hooked and clawed fists. More like Combat Parkour, though it involves elements of Muay Thai, Capoeira, Sambo, Savate, Western Boxing, Kempo, Escrima, and Ninjutsu can be seen most notably in his arsenal. * Stealth: His situational awareness when it comes to his surroundings and the tools within the environment make him an exceptionally capable when it comes to the art of stealth. While he isn't capable of jumping into a shadow and vanishing from sight, he is more than capable in most situations. But he does have slight skill in being able to disappear and reappear with ninja like capabilities. He can stay hidden even in a room full of people and is an expert of sticking to the shadows and dimly lit areas. * Escapology: He is quite capable when it comes to removing restraints, escaping from traps, etc. While by no means a master escapologist, he is more than proficient in situations where such skills are required. * Medical: He's got a general understanding over what soft spots to avoid killing or seriously maiming an opponent, and Luke can patch himself up pretty well after a scuffle. Gore doesn't really squick him, so he can sew people back together too. It's not like he can just check himself into a hospital... * Anatomical Knowledge: Lucas knows a bit about the body, enough to keep him alive where need. He's particularly knowledgeable of bodily pressure points though and knows almost every pressure point in the human body perfectly. * Skilled Marksman: Luke's uncle taught him how to use guns and various other projectile weapons like throwing knives, balls, bolas, boomerangs and normal objects with proficient accuracy. It is not a skill he enjoys using. * Stick Fighting: Luke's used to wield a ballistic staff/verutum spear. This allows him to quickly use both long range and close combat techniques. He is highly skilled in different forms of stick/staff fighting. Using his staff he's able to quickly take out multiple armed soldiers in mere seconds. * High Intellect: Luke has received excellent education from his school years and tutoring from the Wolves and uncle, and thus has extensive knowledge of various subjects, which include Science, Mathematics, Forensic Medicine, Criminology, and Psychology. He is fluent in several languages including Vietnamese, Arabic, Hebrew, French, English, Spanish. * Eidetic Memory: This is just another way of saying he has a photographic memory, something that has helped him in his studies and allowed his to have such a wide knowledge base. * Shield Combat: Though not a practical weapon, over time of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as his and its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim. Luke can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. * Bodily Control: Lucas' level of control over his own body is almost inhuman. He can stop and slow his own heartbeat and pulse for minutes at a time and has remarkable command over his muscular system granting him the capability to execute martial arts moves that require a strong amount of detail to perform correctly. Equipment * Uniform: Given to him by the Wolves, it has a distinct camouflage pattern to give him the image of a military leader in urban terrain. The camouflage gives a tactical advantage: A mix of dark grays interspersed with dashes of navy blue enable him to remain concealed between the gloomy shadows of alleyways and rooftops. It functions like a military ops uniform. An internal harden shell defines it's insides protecting him from brute force trauma, basic piecing weapons (switch blades, daggers, etc.) and gunshots. Although, the latter works similar to a bullet-proof vest, meaning he'll feel the pain, but the bullet shouldn't penetrate if not at close range. This suit is also insulated against electricity and is flame-resistant. The suit is also equipped with two sets of extendable and retractable razor-sharp claws (a set on each hand), making Luke even more lethal in and out of combat. * Helmet: The accessory that is normally located atop the cranium of the young vigilante. This needed piece of equipment can protect from most impact blows but can be broken down if struck with enough force. The lenses allotting the sockets of the helmet permit the former sidekick to be able to see potential victims in the dead of night, allow him to detect body temperatures, and permit him to visualize the other side of buildings that could not be considered transparent. The helmet also acts as a radio transmitter/receiver. The aforementioned is projected across the inside of his helmet's visor, giving off the impression of a ghostly and robotic figure. * Utility Belt: Luke wears a utility belt containing mission-specific equipment such as a first aid kit (containing tweezers, antiseptic gel coated band aids, bone and muscle pain reliever spray cans and antidotes for some toxins.), military cable, lock picks, grenades, and several other materials. He wears his utility belt low-slung, in contrast with more organized application of field equipment. * Circular Shield: A concave disk about 3.0 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds painted in its familiar gray and silver pattern with a wolf's head design in its center. Constructed by Abraham and given to Luke, the shield is made from Titanium, Promethium, and vanadium. The alloy can absorb and reflect kinetic energy from impacts therefore making it nigh-indestructible. Nearly every kind of human weaponry can not even dent it, as bullets normally bounce off it. The shield is also strong enough to combat magic and mystical weapons. The shield's shape makes it a superb throwing weapon. It can cut through the air with minimal wind resistance. It is also able to bounce off solid objects, such as walls and floors, when struck on its edge and can be ricocheted off of multiple surfaces. It also makes a formidable and devastating hand-held weapon. * Collapsible Crossbow: A gift from Tigress, for his progress and restraint. He has begun to use a crossbow as his ranged weapon. They are capable of being folded down and he usually keeps them on his back, pre-loaded with bolts. Like trick arrows, Luke uses bolts that have a variety of effects. He typically carries grapple bolt, tranquilizer bolts, flash-bang bolts, electric bolts, explosive bolts, smoke bolts and EMP bolts. Relationships Uncle Ezra Angelico (aka The Ghost): While Ezra initially was against the idea of ever trying to take someone under his wing, let alone being his nephew, he feared that he would both be a terrible role-model as well as the fact he feared they would only turn out as distant as he and his family had been for the years until they reunited, the two are close as much as can be even though their thousands of miles apart. Luke is happy to have someone like his uncle who never treated him with kiddie gloves on, and Ezra, although he tries to not show it, wouldn't trade that kid for the world for anyone else. Ezra still considers Luke to still be in training, but he won't let him know that as he does not want to throw him off balance. Sometimes the two can be at differences, and they are prone to sometimes having arguments where the two of them won't talk to each other at all, but by the end of the day, they are two people who can relate to their losses along with being blood and are grateful for the other being in their life. Tigress: '''Along the same lines as Luke's uncle, Tigress, previously known as the hero Artemis, wasn't really ready to take someone under her wing after the death of longtime friend and boyfriend Wally West. Upon meeting the headstrong and violent personality of Lucas, she could help but try to keep him of the path of destruction. Their relationship is only 7 months old, which allowed the two to nearly have a brother/sister type bond with one another. '''Simon King: Luke's greatest and oldest friend. Together, they have an us against the world eye view. Their bound by blood in various ways without even being related and would kill for each other. Sadly at the moment, its no where near that. Right now as of September, Simon wants blood. Luke's blood for betrayal and abandonment. '''Vittoria Akino: '''Ezra's wife, and long time friend is a person Lucas confided in and has had most of his joyous childhood memories with. The relationship between these two have grown past her being his aunt in law, and into more of a mother figure type role for the orphan. Appearances (this is where you'd list what episodes they've appeared in but i've yet to figure out the format for this one)